Vehicles, such as cars, include a passenger compartment suitable to accommodate a driver and passengers. The passenger compartment includes seats to allow the driver and the passengers to sit inside the vehicle. For example, the vehicle may include front seats and rear seats. The driver usually sits in one of the front seats, and the passengers can sit in the rear seats and at least one of the front seats.